Fantasy
by Keikokin
Summary: Lucius is indulging himself in one hot, porny little fantasy. COMPLETE SLASH


**Fantasy** by Keikokin

Lucius' fantasy serves him well.

LM/HP~NC-17/MA ~ 8/6/2005~1,056 words

Warnings: dirty language

Testreader: Veer

Beta: littleroo27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JKR & co. No maliciousness intended.

I let myself have that one forbidden fantasy as I wrapped my hand around my straining erection. Lying back against my satin pillows, I remembered that day long ago in the bookstore. It was that day I met Harry Potter. I'd been sworn to bring him to my master, the Dark Lord, but he'd long since vanished. I thought it would be amusing to plant that stupid diary of Tom's on the Weasley girl. The next time a raid would unexpectedly drop by the Manor, I'd tip them off that Arthur's brat had a book of the Dark Lord's. Who would have thought it would go so wrong?

Yet getting to meet Potter had been exhilarating. I remember pulling him close to me. I could see those beautiful green eyes flash at me. Potter had pulled away from me, but not before my senses smelled his amazing combination of burning wood, musk and spice. He was divine. Why had Draco never told me of that combination of magic and power he exuded?

I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. If only we'd been alone. It could have been so different. In my mind, in the fantasies I'd hidden away, it was different, so very different indeed…

_I led Potter upstairs on the pretense of showing him a book about his precious family. Potter had followed me eagerly without reserve. I could hear Draco behind me, blocking the path of his nosy friends who were trying to get Harry not to go. I smiled at him. He was entranced by it. No one can withstand the Malfoy Charm, after all. _

_His nose was so plastered into that book, his concentration so absolute, he never noticed when I cast the silencing and invisibility charms. We were alone, or as least as much as I could be with him. _

"_Really Harry, I'll be happy to buy it for you if you'd like. That is, if it really has any value to you." I took it and placed it far out of his reach. _

"_Oh, please, I'd do anything to get this!" Harry pleaded so prettily. _

"_Anything? That's a rather brave offer, Harry. I don't think you really mean it," I teased, waiting to strike. _

_Harry fell to his knees. "Please, I have to have it." He looked nervously to my groin that he could see was expanding rapidly in my tight black britches. _

"_I do believe we've come to an understanding, haven't we? If you take care of my pressing matter, I'll get you that book. Did I mention it's only one of two copies in existence? It will cost more than you've taken out of your vault, I'm sure." _

_Green eyes darted from the book to my cloth covered erection. "But I've never done anything like this before." Harry whimpered. _

"_Let me teach you. Touch it, Harry," I purred seductively. Nervously, Harry reached out a trembling hand. I took it and placed it over my erection, moving it up and down. "First you do that with your hand, then with your mouth. That is, unless you are afraid?" _

_Those amazing green eyes flashed again. "I'm not afraid!" I smirked. He is so easy to manipulate. I could feel my arousal growing with the little game we were playing. With a simple snap of my fingers, my pants untied themselves and were pushed down by my sizable manhood. Harry gulped. _

"_Have you forgotten your directions so soon?" I whispered._

_Harry looked up defiantly then back down. I saw him bite his lower, lip making it even more tantalizing than before. He seemed to come to a decision and reached out swiftly with his hand. With some amazement in his eyes, he watched me swell further as his hand stroked my length repeatedly. A bit of liquid seeped out the top of my dick, revealing my desire. _

"_Lick it Harry. Suck my cock into your mouth. Show me your bravery," I tormented. Luckily, the bookcase was to my back, or else my legs would have surely given out when he did as commanded. His tight mouth was hot, wet and oh so pure. I drove my cock past those pert lips, watching my width and length almost suffocate him. The sight was my undoing. One of my hands sank into his wild, untamed raven colored locks of hair. It was soft and only added to my sensory overload. _

"_Oh yes, Harry, just like that. How quickly you learn," I gasped, feeling my heart race in my chest. My blood pounded in my veins as my cock began to move swiftly into that dark, wet cavern. Delightful sounds came from him as he tried to find some air, creating a gasping, slurping noise. The sweet innocent fragrance of vanilla shampoo tickled my senses along with the scent of arousal. I chuckled. "You like it don't you?" _

_Harry's cheeks color with innocence at his own sexual drive is revealed. I am undone. First there was one spasm, then two as I splash down his throat; he chokes, but with a gasp of air he manages to keep it down. I pull him to his feet and kiss his lips possessively, tasting my essence. Trailing my tongue over his chin, I lick the small bit he missed in his effort to please me. With a genuine smile only for him, I pull away to see his face turn to shame as he looks down. Following his eyes, I see the tell tale sign of his orgasm on the front of his trousers. _

_Plunging my hand into his drawers, I cover my fingers with his seed. Pulling away, I suck them clean one by one to his delightful whimpers. In a lapse of emotional control, I kiss his forehead tenderly then, thanks to some wandless magic, wave his trousers clean. With another wave, the scent of sex is gone from our small, cozy enclosure. _

A loud grunt rents the air, ripping my fantasy away from me as I cover my own hand with glistening cum. I shiver with ecstasy at how divinely relaxed I now feel. After cleaning myself with a wave of my other hand, I feel the trademark smirk settle back on my face, recharged for another day.


End file.
